fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise
lol my character is sooooo gonna bang her lol. a sweet heart is so cool. i would love to haver my character marry her. if she isnt marriable like she dies or something il just marry a country bumpkin -- AwesomeGordo 22:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Charming, Shuch a Gentleman! lolKing Ratcliffe 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is a pretty good idea! I just hope shes good cause i always got to be a goody little 2 shoes.... lol u can tell shes gonna be involved in a plot within the bigger plot.-- AwesomeGordo 22:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It looks like she's being arrested, in the full picture one guard has grabbed the hero's shoulder and another guard has grabbed Elises arm. Agow95 10:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the preview here, It seems that near the start you choose if Elise lives or dies. --GimmyQI 21:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that on the forums. I decided I'm gonna choose for her to live. Joshschi887766 01:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Doesnt it say for her to live you have to kill someone? I hope theres some other way unless he person is evil. Aleksandr the Great 01:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) SPOILER Yeah, but from what I read, Logan is forcing you to kill them, or he kills your sweatheart. The way I decided is that if you don't kill them he probably will, and he'll aslo kill Elise. So if I kill them, she lives. They're probably good, considering Logan wants you to kill them. Joshschi887766 01:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Gah!!! Damn you morally grey choices!!!!!!!!! Oh well, I guess im going to have to kill someone.... I hope theres some way to have them both live :[ Aleksandr the Great 02:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Its interesting that this sweetheart is the first hot character given to you (of course i want elliot lol) i wonder what made them do that...and i wonder if the whole logan scheme and killings is a trap...lol im so confused! ~Gotlex? :] 17:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's at the start of the game and you did something to piss off your brother and now he's making you do this? I really just want to see what the "lasting repercussions later in the game" are. Lol. Joshschi887766 21:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if I'm allowed to just kill everyone, this could be the only way you can get a definite evil option. Agow95 10:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Do u think that if u save her you'll never see her again after??? Thing844 00:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't think they'd do that. They know it wouldn't make us, the fans, happy. The want us, the fans, to be happy =D. Joshschi887766 08:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) There isn't really a good or evil choice here, it's just refuse to do something evil and your girl/boyfriend dies, or do something evil so a innocent life isn't taken, they made so that it's only good or evil if your reason for choosing the option is good or not, for example, if you kill the rebels and say "I enjoyed killing them and I don't have to look for a new girl" then it's a evil choice, and it's also evil if you let her die and say "I can't be bothered to kill them and I don't care that the whiny b*tch is dead anyway." Agow95 09:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That's why it has been called a morally grey area lol. Joshschi887766 09:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Live or Die? i would let her live. i will do anything for my characters sweetheart...... but if i had to choose between her and Rebel Chicken, i wouldnt know who to pick. LMAO --AwesomeGordo 10:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) if logan said "kill them both and ill give you gold" it'd be just like the choice at the end of fable IIMalice419 00:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i would choose the Rebel Chicken and replace the dog with himBlueHawk1995 17:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Issue Can i ask for help on this? I've completed the Kidnaping and told Elise to be with me. She says wait a few days then find her at the shelter. But i've gone there and can never find her. I would find it very disappointing and a little half-ass that the team didn't bother to round out the quest right. Does anyone know where to find her?Ironreaper 22:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I have an issue to. I had children w/ elise, and i cannot find her know. i even moved her to a very small house out of the castle and i still couldnt find her. pls respond ASAP. Bobajango55 07:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) After some time passes (sleep or do other quests), the Lost Romance quest shows up. If you make this your main quest, the trail will lead you to Elise/Elliot. Also, my character married Elliot and he always wandered around town in Bowerstone Market. He was never in the house. So Elise is likely wandering around whatever town you put her in. If she's in the castle, she's likely to be in the kitchen. In my game, Elliot is always in the kitchen, cooking with the servants. Why, I don't know. But it's easy to find him. Soledestiny 15:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) STD I've since found and saved this girl, and after marrying and having a child my character has an STD I believe Lazlo is a dirty ol' man that's been around. :-( 'N.Y.N.E.Comlink ' 11:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) And I believe she's not as faithfull and morally as she seems - Because somehow I have a black daughter now. Suspicious... ;) 06:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Elise Unkillable? I have went through the entire elise quest set. i saves her at the start, saved her in the tunnel and had her marry me. now shes really startin to annoy me so i tried to kill her but it just wont let me for some reason... anyone had this problem? She's a quest-related NPC so that makes her unkillable, if you want to get rid of her you have to select the marital home you put her in and choose the divorce option, and remember to sign your comments with four tildes. Agow95 18:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) deadline for misson availability ok so i tried saving her and doing the regular things and then i became king because of all the guild seals i had it swept me along in the main storyline so now i am king and get the "Kindapped!" mission thoughts? 19:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actress? Is this the same voice actress that did Hammer? They sound so similar, Elise is just a bit gentler in tone. IMDB has no information on Elise, and Fable 3 is not listed on Hammer's VA's page. No Comment? What happens if you choose "no comment" when Elise asks what she should do about Laszlo? will the "Lost Romance" quest still be available? She returns to lazlo, but you dont gain or lose morality, if you tell her to go to lazlo, you gain 100 to goodness, and if you kiss her, you gain 100 to evilness. I am unhappy I just don't understand what the point of having a character like Elise or Elliot if when you try to do the right thing they just end up dead. I understand how that reflects on society and how it adds some sort of depth to the story but why isn't there another option? Why is it that they are killed without a second word about it? In Fable 2 there was an option to bring back your loved ones, why is there not one here? I wanted to be able to go with the logical choice and have my hero end up marrying Elise like he was bound to anyway. I am unhappy with this and here I was thinking that she would be spared somehow, since they always do that anyway. Who do I complain to about this? When is downloadable content going to come out that resurrects your lost love? I'm unhappy about this and it is making me mad. Well, it's been said that there is no right or wrong choice when you choose between Elise/Elliot or the others. As there is no "right" answer, then it doesn't affect your morality in the game. I don't think they'll make DLC to bring back Elise/Elliot from the dead as their death can be easily prevented with no morality loss or gain. The loss of the family in Fable 2 wasn't the choice of the player, so it makes sense to have an option to bring them back. The loss of Elise/Elliot is the choice of the player, so there's not much point in having the option to bring them back. Soledestiny 19:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Where is Elise again? I got elise to the shelter and completed the part where u defeat the darkness ,but where is the shelter elise was in? plz help i would really appreciate it! Elise Cheated on me! i'm just wondering if anyone else has had this happen. so far it's happened to me and 2 of my friends who are playing the game. so we marry Elise, get busy and have a kid right? one problem though, he's black. now i have no problem with a black kid, but it just doesn't add up genetically. my character's white, infact he's very white because i'm a good guy i look like an albino, and well Elise is white... there is something very fishy here. haha, so the joke of course is she's cheating on me with some black guy. i mean i know i'm off adventureing all the time, but come on? i'm a hero! so like i said this has happend to me and two friends, which begs the question, how do they decide what ethnicity you child is? does anyone know what the system they use it? is it just random or does it have something to do with your wife/husband? and then the other question is who else thinks Elise is cheating on them? i think she might be a whore. haha. Its a glitch. Simple as that. It can happen with any wife you have. Try looking on the Lionhead forums and you will learn more. --Alpha Lycos 00:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Elise Living Even if You Choose Her to Die? Who put that Logan will chooes the rebel leaders to be executed anyways if you choose Elise to die? I chose the rebels to live on my first playthrough and that did not happen. Does anyone have proof that this can happen? Aleksandr the Great 20:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't happen. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the person that added it used the wrong button. --Alpha Lycos 00:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC)